El dragón azul y El dragón imperial
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Ya todo calmado en Kouka, con los problemas de Yona, Hak y Soo won terminados, la banda se disolvió y cada uno se fue por su lado. Sin embargo, Shin Ah no hizo conciencia de que no tenía a donde ir hasta que se encontró sin un lugar para regresar. Pero no todo es tan malo, conocer nuevas personas siempre trae nuevas aventuras... y tal vez incluso amor, aunque muchos peligros
1. Chapter 1

El solo tenía cuatro años.

Oscuridad, esa vacía oscuridad donde siempre había estado se convirtió más solitaria. La única persona con la que podía contar dejo este mundo.

El solo tenía seis años.

Solo quería proteger, ahora huía con los demás mientras era llamado monstruo. Podía viajar y vivir con ellos pero jamás seria de los suyos

Ella solo tenía diez años.

Era tanto su amor, que sin pensarlo dos veces se sometió a las órdenes de la corrupción con tal de protegerles.

Ella solo tenía doce años.

Voces. Voces que no parecían venir de algún otro lado más que su mente, pronto la suya fue tomada a cambio.

Ellos solo tenían dieciséis años.

Vivían en la oscuridad eterna y silenciosa, sin que la posibilidad de vivir en la luz se cruzara por su mente. Se habían rendido sin darse cuenta.

Pero fue a los dieciocho que ambos emprendieron su viaje en el que (sin importar si querían, si estaban listos, o si lo necesitaban) lucharon y aprendieron muchas cosas que les hacían falta. No se conocían antes y no se conocieron por esos tiempos, ni una vez chocaron entre sí, no estuvieron ni un kilómetro uno cercas del otro, no hubo conocidos en común u otros intermediarios.

Eran dos vidas apartadas… y esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron, después de terminar las grandes aventuras que tuvieron, las peleas que en parte heredaron de sus antepasados.

Ahora se desencadenara una nueva aventura, una aventura para ellos y así tal vez, solo tal vez, encontrar algo que les faltaba desde hace tiempo y muy apenas conocieron gracias a sus amigos, quienes serán pequeños colaboradores de esta historia.

* * *

No se desanimen, aunque dice pequeños colaboradores, yona y los otros tendrán anexos en esta historia (no, esta no es mi excusa para cuando no tenga idea de cómo continuar la historia… ok, no)

espero que les guste y gracias por leer. Si en algun momento quieren alguna historia aparte en especifico, no duden en pedirla :D


	2. Chapter 2

Había una fiesta de despedida para los cuatro dragones de Kouka, claro que no fue celebrada por todo el reino, era solo un pequeño festejo personal donde podían olvidarse de las posiciones sociales y todo tipo de cosas como esas. Las batallas para ayudar a Yona habían llegado a su fin; la princesa, Hak y Soo Won habían hecho las paces y este último ideó un plan entero para verse obligado a devolverle el trono a Yona y así evitar que Joo Doh y Kye Sook tuvieran forma alguna de atacarlos. Volviendo al día de la fiesta, esta era para despedir a los dragones del castillo Hiryuu antes de que partieran al día siguiente, habían decidido que eso de comandar tropas y entrenar soldados preferían dejárselo a los generales, tenían gente a la que querían ver y todos habían coincidido que era más fácil ver los problemas de la gente estando entre ella, por eso se llegó a la conclusión de que los dragones cuidarían al pueblo de Kouka desde el mismo pueblo, tratarían e informarían a los generales o al mismo castillo Hiryuu sobre los problemas y tendrían acceso al castillo cada vez que quisieran.

El único problema era Shin-Ah; él no podía volver a la aldea del Seryuu, no conocía Kouka del todo y no sabía tratar con la gente… se podían mencionar más, pero el punto importante era que todas estas razones eran las causantes del problema que radicaba en que los demás se disputaban por el joven guerrero. Zeno y Yoon querían que les acompañara al poblado que Soo-won le había quitado a Hazara para ayudar en los cultivos, Kija quería que lo acompañara a su aldea para mostrarle lo que en su aldea llamaban "el honor del guerrero dragón", Jae-ha regresaría a Awa y sabía que los demás recibirían a Shin Ah con los brazos abiertos, Yona y Soo-won consideraban que el azul podía quedarse en el castillo a su placer como si fuera su hogar y de paso vigilar Kuuto (tal y como los otros dragones vigilarían otros terrenos). Cuando Hak le pregunto al joven lo que quería hacer, este se limitó a hacerse bolita y alimentar a Ao sin dar respuesta alguna, así que la fiesta en realidad era un campo de batalla en la cual, entre competencias y juegos, elegirían con quien se quedaba Shin Ah

Para su mala suerte, ellos habían acordado partir al amanecer pero al haber estado jugando por horas, no se despertaron hasta que Joo Doh y Kye Sook les encontraron en una de las habitaciones del castillo, después de horas de exhaustiva búsqueda. Ellos no tenían ni idea de la hora que era, no recordaban quien había ganado (incluso estaba perdido el recuerdo de que alguno hubiera ganado) y ellos lucían tan desarreglados como si de vagabundos se tratase, por no olvidar mencionar que Zeno estaba hecho un ovillo con una sábana y amarrado… EN-EL-TECHO; y Shin Ah había partido, sin ellos. El día anterior habían hecho toda clase de locuras y ahora las repercusiones se mostraban impidiendo que Jae-ha y Kija pudieran sentir a Shin Ah mientras los demás intentaban bajar a Zeno, el Seryuu había sido el único que no había enloquecido en la fiesta (a causa de su personalidad) y se había ido en camino a proteger Kouka tal y como lo habían planeado.

Shin Ah llevaba tanto caminando sin rumbo, había pasado algunas horas o tal vez un día entero, y ya veía un pueblo a unos metros aunque el poblado era algo raro ya que las casas parecían de madera y paja y estaban entre árboles y malezas, incluso había una (la más grande de todas las casas y la única que estaba construida con más materiales que madera y hierba) que estaba siendo atravesada por un árbol. Cuando una niña vio a Shin Ah salió corriendo hacia su madre y esta se llevó arrastrando a su hija para encerrarse en su casa, algunos más hicieron lo mismo. Shin Ah siguió caminando dentro del pueblo, nunca había visto un lugar como ese

¡Bandidos!—se escuchó el grito asustado de la gente, que ahora corría ignorando al dragón azul

Shin ah no necesitaba usar su vista de dragón para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, varios bandidos atacaba aquel pequeño y extraño pueblo. Sin necesidad de recordar sus obligaciones, el dragón azul se dirigió al centro del problema

Este es un pueblo escondido entre los límites de dos tribus—dijo uno de los bandidos comiendo algo de lo que había arrebatado a los —obvio que ningún soldado de Kouka vendría aquí, eso lo convierte en el paraíso para personas como nosotras

Por favor, sobrevivimos con lo de nuestros jardines—dijo un anciano, evidentemente ciego—no duraremos para la próxima cosecha si se lo lleva todo

Otro bandido derribo al anciano—Eso no nos preocupa

Seguido de ello, varios de los bandidos comenzaron a patearle riendo con satisfacción mientras que los demás aldeanos miraban ocultos desde sus casas. Shin ah no tardo en sacar su espada para socorrer al anciano pero eran tantos bandidos era difícil proteger al hombre, un niño y una mujer corrieron hacia la pelea en busca de alcanzar a aquel que llamaron "abuelo" más fueron apartados por una ágil y delgada figura enmascarada que bloqueo con su espada el ataque de otro bandido que iba dirigido a la mujer y el niño. Shin ah por su parte seguía luchando y tratando de cubrirle las espaldas al anciano.

Sálvalo—pidió la mujer con el niño a la espadachín de piel oscura que los había protegido. Ella asintió en silencio corriendo hacia los bandidos

Por estar tan enfrascado en la pelea y en proteger al hombre viejo, no cayó en cuenta sobre la aparición de la espadachín hasta que sus espadas chocaron y Shin Ah no sabía si era su enemigo pero había algo en ella que la hacía diferente; diferente a un humano normal, diferente a sus hermanos dragones y Yona, diferente de Soo-won y la intención asesina de Hak; pero Shin Ah sintió en el fondo de si algo extraño, oscuro. Era como una inmensa presión aplastando al dragón azul mientras más cercas se encontraba de ella, Shin Ah no podía concentrarse en la batalla y también empeoraba el asunto el tener que enfrentar a los bandidos, uno de los cuales se aprovechó de la desventaja del Seryuu para apresar al anciano, el guerrero dragón se sintió entre la espada en la pared, solo le quedaba una opción para salvar al viejo hombre

Shin Ah se removió la máscara, ignorando cualquier vieja herida y gritos de los demonios en su mente que le clamaba no hacerlo

* * *

aqui esta, el primer capitulo de la historia de shin ah y madoka, recuerden que pueden pedir un anexo de cualquier personaje de akatsuki no yona para que vean el futuro que me imagino yo, aunque en algunos casos tambien podria ser pasado

gracias por leer y no olviden que esta historia se publicara los martes de Madoka y Shin Ah quieren su fic


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka Sinclair tenía solo doce años cuando se alejó de todo el mundo; nadie supo porque pero la niña sonriente y escandalosa se volvió reservada y silenciosa, era como una sombra que rara vez podía ser notada, una extraña criatura sin capacidad del habla. Ella era hija del jefe de una orden de caballeros, había sido criada sin madre, adicta a aprender sobre países lejanos y, al igual que sus hermanas, fue entrenada por su padre en defensa personal y en el arte de la espada antes de entrar a una escuela solo para cierto tipo de personas consideradas especiales aunque para muchos una chica estudiando fuera casi repulsivo, no era la única pero estaba sola. Después de múltiples peleas y discusiones, de crear amigos y colegas, de perderlo todo y finalmente descubrir la realidad de su origen, Madoka y sus amigos encontraron la paz. Pero eso no era todo para ella, aun cargaba con un castigo por sus pecados, no recuperaría lo que le fue arrebatado hasta entonces; y la chica caballero se embarcó en una aventura por su propia cuenta sin decirle nada a nadie… después de todo, era la única que podía llevar a cabo la misión.

Viajo por si sola enfrentando dificultades nuevamente, conociendo nueva gente y dejándola. Ya había pasado varios meses cuando se encontró a si misma del otro lado del océano, en un lugar donde todo era diferente: Kouka. Entro por la ciudad portuaria de Awa en una pequeña barca, lugar donde escucho sobre los salvadores que lucharon contra el anterior señor que había manejado la ciudad con corrupción; le pareció una historia bella y le recordó a sus amigos, los que había dejado atrás… _Si pudiera verlos otra vez…_ Pero no era momento de estar triste. La gente le necesitaba, ella debía ir a cumplir su deber aunque no pudiera comunicarse con palabras. Siguió avanzando rápido, ayudando en cualquier lugar a su paso

Cuando su cuerpo por fin colapso, cansado del ritmo salvaje que había tratado de adoptar, quedo inconsciente en el bosque; alguna tribu o pueblo escondido la encontró y la cuido hasta que pudo volver a ponerse en pie. Ese día algo horrible sucedió, unos bandidos fueron a atacarles y Madoka salió en su defensa, al parecer otro joven estaba intentando protegerles y confundió a Madoka con un bandido, usualmente ella hubiera intentado calmarlo y hacerle ver que ella era una aliada pero algo dentro de sí le hizo sentir humillación y furia, como si el joven la hubiera insultado, y ella respondió con agresividad atacándole sin el menor atisbo de compasión. No reacciono hasta que algún bandido tomo a un ciego de rehén y ella se dispuso en atacarlo, pero el joven extraño se quitó la máscara y los bandidos (que se habían puesto frente a él) se quedaron inmóviles mientras gritaban sin que ella supiera porque

Madoka se puso frente al joven para detenerlo, los gritos de los bandidos asustaban a los demás, solo consiguió perderse en sus ojos dorados… viendo un dragón a través de ellos

 ** _¡Detente!_**

Algo dentro de la chica rugió, ordenándole al dragón de ojos brillosos frenar el ataque, sometiéndolo a detenerse. El chico cayó al suelo paralizado, sin dejar de llorar con el mayor sufrimiento dentro de sí. La chica, con las escamas ya marcadas en partes de su cuerpo, se vio reflejada y apoyo su cuerpo contra el del dragón azul, tarareándole una suave melodía para consolarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello

Y escondidos entre los árboles, cuatro guerreros miraban la escena esperando que su compañero hubiera encontrado un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar además de ellos, o eso fue lo que Zeno les dio a entender con sus palabras cuando les convenció de dejar a Shin Ah ahí. Los demás le obedecieron, dejándolo atrás y sin darse cuenta de que el rubio hacia una reverencia desde lejos a aquella chica de largos caireles castaños

* * *

Shin Ah despertó con la chica espadachín dormida a su lado. Estaba confundido, cuando había usado el poder de sus ojos le había parecido ver a un dragón hecho de estrellas ordenándole detenerse, su poder paro sin que él se diera cuenta y vio a la castaña, antes de que su cuerpo ya no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo.

La chica despertó y se alejó un poco de él, ambos se miraron entre sí sin decirse nada durante varios minutos hasta que la chica se armó de valor

— Madoka — dijo señalándose a sí misma, luego señalo a Shin Ah— ¿tú?

— Shin Ah — murmuro él

— Dragón — Otra vez se señaló a sí misma, luego volvió a señalar al chico— ¿tú?

Shin Ah asintió, dándole a entender que él también era un dragón, la chica no se veía tan fuerte como para ser un guerrero dragón… aunque Zeno era muy fuerte cuando su poder se activaba. Su mente regreso al presente al ver a la chica tomar un chuchillo mientras un bulto se movía por debajo de las sabanas, Shin Ah le detuvo cuando Ao salto fuera de las frazadas para abrazarse a él sabiendo que necesitaba, Madoka soltó una pequeña risita al ver aquello y miro a la ardilla queriendo acariciarla, Ao no necesito más para saltar hacia ella y dejarse acariciar

Esto se sentía tan en calma, ambos jóvenes con sangre de dragón en sus venas encontraron algo de paz. Y después de limpiar el poblado de todos los bandidos, Madoka tuvo que darse a la tarea de escribir una carta el castillo diciéndole toda la situación a Yona, para eso entonces ambos sabían que debían de volver a partir hacia donde sea que fueran; Madoka y Shin Ah se miraron entre sí a las afueras del pueblo, la chica ya había perdido parte de su valioso tiempo para ayudarle a Shin Ah y al pueblo, el joven tenía un deber que cumplir con aquellos a los que consideraba su familia… pero una nueva amistad había nacido, porque ellos podían comprenderse solo con miradas. Ambos asintieron, empezando a caminar juntos a donde fuese que el destino los llevaba

* * *

al fin puedo publicar de nuevo! queria que el capitulo estuviera mas largo pero entonces estaria superlargo y siempre se quejan cuando los hago asi


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka y Shin Ah viajaban a pie, esta vez a un ritmo más calmado puesto a que Shin Ah era sobreprotector a su manera. Cuando Madoka viajaba sola a veces no comía, se dormía muy tarde y madrugaba para avanzar lo más pronto posible; Shin Ah sabia, gracias a Yoon, que el descanso y una buena alimentación eran importantes para las personas. Por eso el dragón azul varias veces tuvo que tomar a la chica en sus brazos para obligarla a dormirse o para llevarla por algo de comer a la fuerza.

A Madoka no le molestaba el comportamiento de Shin Ah, pero le preocupaban las repercusiones que habría en sus planes

* * *

Yona estaba junto a Hak y Soo-Won, los tres leyendo una y otra vez la carta que Madoka había escrito por Shin Ah (porque él no sabía escribir). Esos legibles y minuciosos trazos tan finamente grabados en el papel… Los amigos de la infancia sí que estaban confundidos con lo que sucedía. Y Jae ha que muy apenas llegaba, no alcanzo más que a saludar al trio antes de ponerse serio

— Hay un dragón cercas… —dijo y luego volvió a su actitud usual—O eso creo. Se siente como Yona, pero es diferente

En eso un sirviente vino, realmente agitado, a interrumpirlos— Reina, alguien solicita verla. Dice ser un pariente suyo y del viejo rey Hiryuu

— Mis palabras exactas fueron: "Entre el rey Hiryuu, la actual reina Yona y yo, existe una relación. Pido una audiencia con ella"

El grupo se giró hacia la voz prepotente y orgullosa, descubriendo a la figura masculina vestida con una extraña pero elegante túnica y un velo cubriendo su rostro, además de un sombrero del que sobresalían dos cuernos

— Lindo sombrero—fue todo lo que pudo decir Hak, el actual rey de Kouka

— Basta de piedras disfrazadas de gemas. Necesito hablar con la reina y su grupo de dragones, a solas. Y sí, eso incluye al falso dragón negro—Dijo el desconocido sacando un abanico para cubrir aún más su rostro—o entraremos en guerra

Las palabras tensaron el ambiente, y por su causa fueron a la sala más cercana que tenían para poder comprender la amenaza de aquella singular persona. Tanto Jae-ha como Hak se mantenían alerta, pero Yona no podía sentirse más a gusto con el joven desconocido, había algo en el desconocido que le daba confianza ¿Tenía que ver con lo que dijo de la relación entre ellos?

El joven se desprendió del sombrero y el velo, aun cubriendo su boca con el abanico, y dejo ver sus cuernos firmemente unidos a su frente y su cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta mientras que sus ojos amarillos brillaban como oro. _Cabello rojo y ojos dorados…_ parecido al cabello de Hiryuu, al de Yona… sin olvidarse de unos ojos parecidos a los de Shin Ah, no había demasiado parentesco entre los tres, pero esas características eran del mismo tono

— Soy Jin; provengo del reino Musokedrac, un lugar muy alejado de aquí—se presentó el hombre—actualmente tengo 32 años y comparto la sangre del dragón rojo— Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, soplo una pequeña bola de fuego y la sujeto entre sus uñas antes de que se desvaneciera— He hecho algunas investigaciones sobre este reino, Musokedrac sabía que Kouka tenía historias sobre dragones, pero no había pruebas. Por eso el reino de Kouka no sabe nada respecto a la tierra sagrada de Musokedrac o sobre la guerra y el tratado de dragones

— ¿Existe tal cosa?—pregunto Yona ladeando la cabeza. Si le había parecido algo increíble cuando supo de los guerreros dragón, esto iba más allá de eso

— Kouka no es el único lugar donde las leyendas son más ciertas de lo que muchos imaginarían, se dice que en Musokedrac era el nido original de los dragones, donde nació y murió el emperador dragón— Jin por fin dejo de lado su abanico y sonrió—Pero no es tiempo para hablar de ello, si lo resumimos podemos decir que soy una anomalía que no debería de existir, no soy ni siquiera la mitad de una raza; y Musokedrac considera a las personas con sangre de dragón una raza por la que debe ver.

— Deja los rodeos—Dijo Hak acercando su alabarda al cuello de Jin— eso no tiene que ver con la razón por la que amenazaste con guerra

Jin sonrió, volviendo a cubrir su boca con el abanico— más que amenaza, yo lo llamaría advertencia. Les explicare porque…

Y el hombre comenzó a narrar: Hacía más de veinte años la heredera al trono de Musokedrac fue secuestrada; el reino no pudo saberlo, pero a los pocos años ella fue rescatada por un caballero de otro reino y ella decidió casarse con él en vez de volver a su patria. De aquel matrimonio nació una niña, la actual princesa Madoka Sinclair-Mikistli, quien debió de recuperar el trono en su inclusión a la familia real pero prefirió que su prima, la actual reina Si-ekon Mikistli, siguiera en su puesto. Por desgracia la princesa se fugó a los pocos meses de ingresar al castillo y vino a parar en Kouka

Jae-ha, quien había estado prestando atención en silencio, por fin se animó a hablar— Eso suena como si ella hubiera escapado para ser libre. Si quieres obligarla a volver, me temo que eso no sería nada hermoso

— Lo dije antes ¿no? Musokedrac considera a las personas con sangre de dragón una raza por la que debe ver— Jin volvió a tomar su velo y su sombrero, preparándose para partir—Y Madoka es la reencarnación del dragón imperial, así como vuestra reina es la reencarnación de Hiryu, por lo que tiene un deber importante, más que nada para expiar sus pecados… ah, olvide decirlo en mi presentación, soy el antiguo maestro de Madoka y su actual consejero. Ya que nuestra princesa está bajo el cuidado de uno de sus dragones, pido amablemente devolver el favor y tomar prestado a uno de sus allegados en mi viaje hacia Musokedrac para que decida si le conviene o no hacer tratos con el reino

Todos podían leer la amenaza escondida ahí, pedían a alguien para asegurar que su princesa no tuviera daños mientras estaba en Kouka… o al menos ellos creían que todos habían captado la idea hasta que Yona sonrió aceptando la idea del pelirrojo; por alguna razón ella no podía desconfiar de él, era un sentimiento parecido a cuando todos dudaban que Zeno fuera el dragón amarillo.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién iría? Yona y Hak, al ser los presentes reyes de Kouka, no podían dejar el reino; Zeno y Kija no estaban en el lugar por el momento y solo los dioses sabían cuando volverían; Jae-Ha estaba en el lugar pero lanzarlo a tal situación se sentía mal y, además, parecía que al dragón verde no le agradaba para nada aquel desconocido. La decisión parecía difícil de tomar, pero antes de poder elegir, Kye-Sook y Joo-Doh aparecieron para regañar al matrimonio real y a Soo-won

— Por sobre todo—prosiguió Joo-Doh con su regaño— Los actuales reyes tienen deberes que cumplir— entonces señalo al ex-rey—pero usted, si no tiene nada que hacer por lo menos debería de buscarse esposa en vez de distraer a los demás. Cada vez que viene es para tomar el té, montar a caballo u otras actividades tontas

— Ya veo— sonó la voz de Jin por sobre todas las demás, haciendo que todos se girasen a mirarlo— Me he decidido. Lord Soo-woon, usted me acompañara en mi viaje; escoja bien a su escolta. Vendré mañana por ustedes

Después de eso, Jin se retiró sin que nadie pudiese decirle algo al respecto. Soo-won tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo pego un salto hacia atrás, realmente sorprendido, mientras Yona le deseaba suerte y lo felicitaba.

* * *

Shin Ah estaba algo intrigado por su nueva amiga, no se le hacía extraño lo poco que hablara o que solo lo hiciera con él (por su puesto, era porque Shin Ah igualmente hablaba en raras ocasiones y solo con ciertas personas); sino que su voz sonaba realmente diferente a la voz de las demás personas, a veces no se daba cuenta de que la gente le hablaba y de repente tenía pequeños accidentes. Por ejemplo, una vez que Ao se perdió y Shin Ah salió a buscarla, al regresar tuvo que proteger a Madoka de un balón que iba a golpearla por la espalda y ella ni siquiera había escuchado al niño que le grito para alertarla.

¿No lo había escuchado? Shin Ah recordó que, cuando era niño, en su antigua aldea había un hombre sordo, él había aprendido a leer los labios para entender lo que decían las personas ¿Acaso Madoka estaba sorda?

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su manga, se giró hacia Madoka y ella le señalo un puesto callejero de bolitas de masa, seguro tenía hambre. Shin Ah se dirigió al pequeño puesto y se perdió entre el montón de gente que había ahí, entonces ella miro a su alrededor y se escabulló hacia un callejón vacío

Fue empujada brutalmente de espaldas contra la pared y una espada fue puesta sobre su cuello, aun así su mirada se mantuvo serena y su respiración no se alteró ni un poco

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, pequeña princesa blasfema?

* * *

Shin Ah por fin se liberó de los tumultos de gente y consiguió volver al puesto donde había dejado a Madoka… pero ella no estaba por ningún lado; al cabo de unas horas ella no había vuelto, y Ao también había desaparecido. Algo no se sentía bien, Shin Ah no podía estar tranquilo y el que no pudiese sentir a Madoka tal y como él podía sentir a sus hermanos dragones solo causaba más preocupación en él

 **. . .**

* * *

DDDDDD::::: esto se descontrolo! siento si tarde en publicar, he estado medio ocupada y tuve unos malos dias, pero al fin hay capitulo nuevo. Siento si las cosas estan medio raras, pero es que madoka viene de una historia donde ella es una... ¿chica-caballero/princesa perdida? y donde hay magia y criaturas extrañas, ademas de que este fic surgio de un extraño juego donde se emparejo al azar a personajes de historias propias con los del manga (Jin tambien viene de una historia, donde es mitad dragon-mitad demonio, él me hacia llorar TwT) en fin, por eso esta rara esta cosa, por favor denle una oportunidad y siento retrasarme tanto ;w;


End file.
